La fantástica aventura va a empezar año 1000
by bulnatt
Summary: ONE SHOT: ¿Conocen el juego Dragon Ball Online? Saben que la trama estuvo hecha por el mismísimo Akira Toriyama? Esta historia puede reflejar el comienzo de alguno de los tantos personajes que conforman la Patrulla del Tiempo de Mirai Trunks.


**¿Qué tal? Retomo un poco esta aventura fanfictionaria por culpa de un juego que ha llamado mucho mi atención. Me refiero a la continuación oficial del manga de Akira Toriyama, el único antecedente de lo que podría ser una continuación "real" de la historia de Dragon Ball. Me refiero al juego MMORPG que está causando furor en algunos países: Dragon Ball Online. Si quieren conocer de qué trata y por qué es la verdadera continuación de DB, pueden escuchar el capítulo #23 del podcast "Dragon Ball Lady's Talk", disponible por link a través mi perfil.**

**Por ahora, este one shot lo hago centrado en alguno de los tantos personajes de este juego, el protagonista con el que juega el usuario de Internet, pero antes de iniciarse la aventura online.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

En el universo reinaba la paz. Nadie sabía con exactitud cuántos años habían pasado desde la última batalla. La Tierra era de nuevo un lugar apestado de política, de tratados, de deportes, de guerras y disputas de poder entre grandes corporaciones. Los guerreros Z, aquellos que habían luchado contra un sin de enemigos, habían muerto un par de siglos atrás. Pero con el paso del tiempo, la humanidad olvidó por completo aquellos días en que sus vidas estuvieron en peligro; con el paso de los siglos, todo había cambiado. Por alguna razón, los libros de historia sólo narraban guerras, crisis, atentados, pero jamás extraterrestres tratando de conquistar el planeta. Eso sólo era parte de películas de grandes compañías cinematográficas.

Sin embargo, un grupo privilegiado de personas aún conservaba recuerdos de la verdad. Sí había registros, pero la mayoría era de palabra. Desde pequeños, de generación en generación, las aventuras fueron transmitidas por tatarabuelos, bisabuelos, abuelos, padres e hijos; todos ellos, descendientes directos de Gokú o Vegeta, los saiyajin de raza pura que alguna vez llegaron a la Tierra.

Aquella historia de fantasía, de esferas de dragón, de peligros inimaginables, de deseos, de vidas en otros planetas y batallas desafiantes no era mentira ni utopía. Pero a pesar de ser los héroes, fueron ellos mismos quienes se encargaron de borrar los recuerdos en el resto de la humanidad. Sin embargo, recalcaron a sus familias que sus vidas debían ser recordadas por los suyos, a través de cuentos, narraciones e historias.

Los grandes luchadores ahora vivían en el otro mundo; en un lugar muy lejano del paraíso o el infierno. Ellos, por sus contribuciones a todo orden celestial, tenían derecho a permanecer en un sitio destinado sólo para los dioses. En aquel lugar, seguían entrenando incansablemente para superar sus límites y para regresar en caso que el universo fuera nuevamente amenazado. Sin embargo, era deber de sus descendientes vivos entrenar y proteger su propio planeta. Tenían las herramientas y la sangre guerrera para hacerlo…

-¿No crees que estoy mayorcita como para escuchar, de nuevo, lo mismo de tooodos los años?- dijo una adolescente de cabellos morados. Estaba tranquilamente conectada a la computadora cuando sorpresivamente su madre entró a la habitación. Sin avisar, la señora comenzó a contar la historia familiar, la narración que Panty, una adolescente de 17 años, había oído al menos un millar de veces desde que tenía memoria.

-Es un deber que tenemos. Es día de aniversario, hoy se conmemoran...- la boca de la madre fue tapada con la mano de la hija.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. No sé cuántos cientos de años desde la muerte del gran guerrero y príncipe legendario. Aquel que protegió el planeta de un sin fin de enemigos que querían apoderarse de la pacífica vida terrestre- dijo la niña repitiendo como disco rallado –El tatarabuelo Vegeta. Que la primera… o decimoséptima vez que murió - dijo con ironía -… lo hizo para proteger a nuestra familia y a tooooda la humanidad. Luego, lo revivieron con las Esferas del Dragón para ayudar a destruir al enemigo que superaba los poderes de toooooodos los malos anteriores. Y luego que todo terminó, esas mismas esferas reconstruyeron el planeta sólo con pedirlo-

-Veo que no has olvidado nada a pesar que ha pasado un año- dijo la madre con alegría.

-Mamá, quedan meses para que cumpla la mayoría de edad, ¿y aún piensas que me voy a tragar ese cuento de hadas?

-Bueno...– respondió paciente –Mi abuelo lo hizo todos los años hasta el día de su muerte. Es importante no perder las tradiciones.

-¡Tonterías! Quién creería eso de que mi tatarabuelo era un príncipe, que descendemos de una familia de guerreros, que tenemos poderes sobrenaturales, ¡reacciona!- gritó con rabia – ¡Es más creíble el anciano con barba larga que vuela con renos repartiendo regalos en navidad!

-Fueron ellos mismos quienes se preocuparon de borrar las huellas de sus aventuras. Ninguno de ellos quería fama, hija.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho la historia, incluso al punto que estoy pensando en continuar mi formación en esa área… pero la "verdadera" historia. He leído muchas visiones acerca de los últimos 300 o 400 años. Y jamás, ¡pero jamás!, he visto ni siquiera un apartado que relate lo que tú y la abuela dicen.

-Panty- la interrumpió la mayor –Hay razones para eso.

-Según tengo entendido, el tatarabuelo Vegeta, el gran héroe de la familia, no fue más que un mantenido de la tatarabuela Bulma, del bisabuelo Trunks y de la abuela; nunca trabajó. Si no fuera por Capsule Corp no hubiera tenido donde caerse muerto.

-Eso también es cierto. Pero no tiene nada de malo pensar que venimos de una prestigiosa familia real.

-¡Ya basta!- respondía la chica en plena adolescencia –Que el resto del mundo sean insectos repugnantes no implica que yo tenga sangre azul...- miró a su progenitora con un hilo de desaprobación –Mamá… deberías madurar.

-No cualquier persona vive 127 años. Yo alcancé a conocer al bisabuelo Vegeta cuando apenas era una niña. Era muy fuerte, y a pesar de su edad aún tenía energías para pelear.

-¡Ay mamá! Con la tecnología actual muchas personas viven lo que vivió el tatarabuelo. Especialmente una persona mantenida, que no le trabajó nunca un centavo a nadie y que no hacía más que entrenar su cuerpo. A eso se le llama obsesión… y no tener nada más que hacer del aburrimiento.

-Las artes marciales son una forma de vida. Deja de ser tan obstinada.

-Las artes marciales son para la defensa personal, no para andar golpeando a alguien sólo porque podría o no destruir algo. Y en caso de deporte, sirve para competir en torneos, ganar medallas y cosas así. ¿Alguna vez el tatarabuelo ganó un torneo de esos que se hacían hace años?

-¡Claro que participó!

-Pero nunca ganó nada, ¿o sí? Se nota que mi familia está llena de locos. Encuentro perfectamente razonable entrenar el cuerpo para mantenerlo en forma; pero eso de pelear sin razón es injustificable. Insisto, las artes marciales no son para esas cosas.

-Hija, no digas eso. Él te puede estar escuchando desde el otro mundo; desde el lugar donde los guerreros que protegieron el universo siguen entrenando sin descanso.

-¡Va! Tonterías…

Pero la madre no estaba equivocada...

_-Bulma, ¿escuchaste eso?- dijo un saiyajin visiblemente enfadado._

_-Obviamente no. Kaiosama está allá contigo. Además, ¡que no ves que yo sigo aquí armando los circuitos de la máquina estéreo que quería el Gran Kaioloco ese!_

_-¡Cómo puede pensar que todo lo que pasamos son patrañas! Esa niñata incrédula se refiere a mí, al gran Vegeta, ¡como un vagabundo inútil y mantenido!_

_-¿Mantenido?- la mujer achicó lo ojos y soltó una gran sonrisa –Pues eso no era mentira – dijo al tiempo que terminaba de ajustar las tuercas del último robot de entrenamiento._

_-¡Tonterías mujer! No te burles de mí. Tuve la oportunidad de destruir ese miserable planeta. Esa mocosa no existiría, ¡ni ella ni nadie!_

_-Se nota que los siglos te han vuelto más gruñón- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, y provocando un sonoro "hmp" en el príncipe._

_-Vegeta... este... ¿podrías soltar mi hombro?... ¡me estás lastimando! No se te olvide que soy el Kaiohsama de tu galaxia- le gritó el dios del norte al notar un fuerte dolor en la espalda._

* * *

El otro mundo también había cambiado con el transcurso de los años. Hace sólo un par de milenios era impensable que cualquiera cruzara el escritorio de Enma-Sama con cuerpo y alma. Era sólo un privilegio de unos pocos escogidos por su trabajo en vida. Ahora incluso había una humana entre ellos, una sin poderes, y con la juventud eterna como lo exigió.

Afortunadamente todo era paz entre los habitantes del planeta del Gran Kaiohsama. Los cuatro Kaiohsamas de las galaxias siempre enviaban a poderosos guerreros a entrenarse a ese lugar, especialmente desde que Vegeta se impuso como el líder y ganador indiscutible en todos los torneos existentes. De Goku en cambio nada se sabía. En algún momento el Supremo Kaiosama fue en su busca y se lo llevó a alguna extraña dimensión para un entrenamiento especial. Habían pasado un par de siglos de ese momento, y por eso el príncipe se había impuesto como único soberano del gran planeta de los dioses.

En uno de los torneos del Gran Kaiosama en que Vegeta salió vencedor, exigió como premio que llevaran a Bulma a ese lugar. Era muy aburrido el entrenamiento que brindaba el dios de ese planeta, o más bien… inexistente entrenamiento.

Esperó muchos años para que su deseo fuera concedido. Amenazó con destruir la paz que había en ese lugar si no cumplían su promesa. Fue así como un día, el alma de la mujer más intrépida del universo llegó al escritorio de Enmadaiosama:

-Señora Bulma Brief. Los ogros me han informado de su mal comportamiento en el otro mundo. Esto no suele ser común. Por sus buenas acciones en vida fue llevaba con todos sus recuerdos al sector 3.422 del paraíso. Sin embargo ha causado bastantes destrozos.

-¿Qué acaso nadie me entiende cuando digo que ese lugar es demasiado aburrido? Flores, cancioncitas románticas, debates sobre naturaleza, ¡qué asco! ¡Y más encima no hay nadie de mi familia! ¿Cómo espera que viva, o que no viva, como sea… ¡en esas condiciones!

-Si continúa así podría incluso ser llevada al sector de reciclaje, para ser reutilizada en otro ser viviente.

-¡Eso no! Quiero ver a Vegeta, a Trunks, a Bra, a cualquiera de mis nietos. Al menos llamé la atención, ese era uno de mis objetivos. De todas formas no podía quedarme ni un minuto más allí.

-Parece que Vegeta no era el único desesperado. Ni muertos pueden separarse, ¿eh?

-¿Qué?

-El Gran Kaiosama me avisó que debo llevarla a su planeta. Allí podrá encontrarse con su marido.

* * *

_Lo único que mi mamá quería era que fuera feliz. Que me preocupara de la escuela y que usara mi tiempo libre en distracciones sanas. Me tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarme a la idea de que una simple salida de casa terminaría así. Lo único que quería era buscarme a mí misma y terminé entre un montón de gente que intenta salvar a la Tierra de alguien que no sabemos realmente qué quieren. Tampoco entiendo por qué Trunks me reclutó a mí o a cualquiera de los chicos. No somos nadie, no podemos siquiera compararnos con los poderes que tienen él o nuestros enemigos. No sabemos qué quieren, no sabemos qué buscan, sólo sabemos que quieren nuestra destrucción; pero no del planeta, sino de nosotros, los descendientes de los mejores guerreros de este mundo. Aquellos que no tuvimos la culpa de nacer con los genes de esos ancestros que alguna vez también quisieron conquistar la Tierra…_

_Qué paradoja esa… Hace 6 meses me burlaba de mamá por esa historia de los antepasados. Hoy me encuentro protegiendo esas vivencias para que no sean destruidas. Pensar que hace medio año pensaba igual que mis enemigos, en el sentido de querer que esas legendas que mi abuela y madre narraban no hubiesen existido jamás. Pero aquí estoy. En uno de los tantos viajes al pasado que me ha tocado hacer, y que me ha dado la oportunidad de vivir en carne propia cómo fueron los acontecimientos reales._

_Somos varios en mi equipo y todos tenemos pensamientos similares. A todos nos contaron que nuestros antepasados provenían de familias guerreras y ninguno creía en esas historias de fantasía, excepto ese namek. Y es que Mouchi me llamó la atención desde que lo conocí. Yo sabía de la existencia de su raza, pero pensaba que mi abuela había perdido un tornillo cuando dijo que era extraña tanta invasión de ellos en la región. Es cierto que aparecieron muchos hace unos 50 años en mi área de la metrópoli, pero pensaba que habían venido a la ciudad a buscar mejores oportunidades. Incluso creo haberle comentado a mamá que la abuela era demasiado discriminadora con ellos. Hablaba de los namek como ladrones o usurpadores, yo le decía que ellos tenían tanto derecho como los demás habitantes a buscar mejores condiciones de vida y que las palabras de la abuela me recordaban las escenas de racismo que pasaron hace milenios._

_Mouchi parecía conocer y creer todo lo de su "patriarca". A diferencia de los majin, ellos no tenían pareja, todos eran asexuados y sólo un gran señor los engendraba a todos. De hecho me recordaban mucho a esos magnates con mansión llenos de conejitas, pero sin ellas obviamente. Él siempre nos contó que su nacimiento se debió a la necesidad de la villa de tener a alguien descendiente de la Familia del Dragón. Alguien que aprendiera técnicas de regeneración y curación ya que en cualquier momento podía llegar a la Tierra la gran amenaza que azotó a su planeta. Sentí mucha curiosidad de preguntarle cómo era eso. Recuerdo que Mouchi se sentó en una de las rocas de uno de nuestros lugares de entrenamiento y puso ese mismo ímpetu y energía idénticos a la abuela, pero se tranquilizó y lo resumió en unos minutos. Al parecer, hace unos 200 años alguien había atacado el nuevo planeta donde ellos vivían y debieron venirse a la Tierra en busca de un lugar para refugiarse. Y que la única razón por la que escogieron a la Tierra, fue porque ya había un par de namek viviendo aquí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Otra cosa que me llamó la atención era que Mouchi era el único de nosotros que parecía conocer algo más de nuestro enemigo. Fuera de eso es un muchacho muy tranquilo, que no pelea, sólo se queda atrás ayudándonos a recuperar fuerzas, pero es el único que al parecer sabe un poco más sobre el Ojo Oscuro. El resto de nosotros nos repartimos entre otros namek más fuertes y aguerridos, algunos majins -dentro de los cuales está mi mejor amiga, Cádula- y varios terrícolas, todos descendientes de mi bisabuelo o del otro guerrero que vivió aquí._

_Aún no puedo creer todo lo que digo, hace menos de 30 semanas me fui de la casa porque quería recorrer un poco el mundo con mis propios medios. Aún recuerdo ese momento, ese instante cuando todo comenzó, cuando no creía nada, cuando ese ser extraño simplemente se acercó a mí y me atacó sin razón alguna…_

* * *

_-¡Pero qué estás diciendo idiota! Por qué dices que no puedo ir a la Tierra, si a Kakarotto lo enviaron por un día antes de la pelea con Majin Boo, ¡y sólo por un estúpido torneo! –Vegeta estaba sumamente contrariado, enfadado a morir, pero su rostro denotaba una preocupación que no se le veía desde esa batalla en el Planeta Supremo. _

_-No tengo el poder para hacer eso Vegeta. Lo lamento. Lo único que podemos hacer es observar y rezar a los Supremos Kaiosamas para que se solucione pronto este asunto –Bulma miraba nerviosa a su pareja. Ésta podía ser una gran amenaza, quizás la más grande de todas. Pero a diferencia de Vegeta algo la mantenía calmada y sin explotar del todo._

_-¡Cómo que no puedes sabandija inútil! ¡Ya te dije que Kakarotto fue una vez y no hubo ningún problema!_

_-Eso es porque estaba Uranai Baba. Ella era la única que podía viajar entre ambos mundos. Bueno… ella y Goku… -el rostro del dios de la galaxia del Norte se entristeció. Nada se sabía del guerrero desde su partida con Kibitoshin –Y Uranai Baba pidió expresamente que su alma fuera reencarnada en otro ser vivo –fue Bulma la que ahora pegó un grito._

_-¡Pero si Uranai Baba tenía vida eterna!_

_-No quiso continuarla y ese fue su deseo._

_-¿Eso significa que tendremos que confiarnos de Trunks nuevamente? –dijo la mujer mirando al guerrero saiyajin._

_-¡Olvídalo mujer! Yo podría acabar con todos de un solo golpe._

_-Ni aunque yo hiciera las gestiones para enviarte, Vegeta, no serviría de nada –lo interrumpió el Gran Kaiosama que apareció sin que los demás se dieran cuenta- Tu cuerpo viajaría en tu estado de muerto a la Tierra, pero no podrías viajar por el tiempo porque no tienes masa para transportar. Tu alma se estancaría en el mismo lugar._

_-Pues entonces que me revivan y asunto arreglado –dictaminó el príncipe cruzando los brazos y con un rostro lleno de vitalidad._

_-Eso tampoco es posible, ya que falleciste por causas naturales y serías un inútil viejo decrépito que moriría en tan sólo unos minutos –el Gran Kaiosama se veía preocupado a pesar de sus palabras algo ligeras –Además, los enemigos no son tan fuertes en esta ocasión, sólo demasiado astutos. Pero ese hijo tuyo parece bien preparado en ambos sentidos._

_-Es mi hijo del futuro. El que yo engendré debe estar en el paraíso en alguna bobada terrícola débil._

_-Pero sigue siendo nuestro hijo, Vegeta. Y quizás el más preparado para algo como esto –Vegeta miró a su mujer nuevamente._

_-¿Estás segura que es el mismo que conocimos en la batalla con Cell? –preguntó algo confundido._

_-No estoy segura… Físicamente todos los Trunks son idénticos._

_-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de ir a la Tierra? –Vegeta volvió a mirar al Gran Kaiosama, esta vez más calmado._

_-Lo lamento. Eso no será posible, ni aunque Goku llegara… –esta vez fue Kaiosama del Norte quien miró impactado a su dios más cercano –Recuerden que él puede realizar esa técnica sólo mientras está vivo. La teletransportación se basa en la movilidad de masa desde un punto a otro, y por mucho que hayan conservado sus cuerpos en este lugar, ustedes siguen siendo seres que no pesan ni un gramo. No podrán teletransportarse jamás._

_-No es posible… -Bulma seguía mirando a Vegeta mientras sostenía al mismo tiempo el hombro del dios de la galaxia del norte. Observaba en estos momentos cómo la más joven de sus descendientes era rescatada por su hijo mayor, o al menos su hijo en alguna línea temporal._

No sabía cómo había pasado. Simplemente había decidido irse de casa por un par de semanas. Necesitaba reflexionar qué haría con su vida. Apenas llevaba unas horas con 18 años y se había fugado de su hogar, ni siquiera esperó el pastel de cumpleaños que tenía preparado su madre. Sólo recuerda haber estado viajando en su motocicleta por una carretera que rodeaba la playa cuando de la nada su vehículo explotó.

De ahí en adelante todo fue en flashes: un hombre de cabello del mismo color que el de ella pasó por su lado con una espada para atacar a un extraño monstruo que había frente a ella. La motocicleta estaba en llamas a unos metros de ella. Miró la playa unos momentos antes de desmayarse. El sol iluminaba todo y podía ver gente cerca del mar bañándose. Nadie se acercó a ellos porque parecían estar muy lejos, o porque quizás no querían problemas. En ese momento perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

_Recuerdo que me regañó cuando le grité bisabuelo la primera vez. Estábamos en un pequeño pueblo muy lejos de mi accidente, metidos en una pequeña cabaña los dos solos, justo después que Mouchi me había curado las heridas. Debía reconocer que era la primera vez que veía a un niño namek. Sólo los había visto unas cuántas veces en televisión, culpo a mi abuela y a mi madre por haberme hecho vivir en una metrópoli tan protegida. Sabía que saliendo de la ciudad las cosas serían distintas. Sabía que el mundo no era gobernado por un pueblo, por un perro o por algún país de moda. Las empresas habían tomado el control de casi todo, y a pesar que la Corporación era bastante reconocida, había otro imperio más grande que controlaba la totalidad del planeta: los Red Pants. Ellos tenían de todo, desde sistemas de telecomunicación hasta artículos para la guerra. Estaban prácticamente en todo el planeta y protegían muchas zonas de bosques y montañas. Según ellos ayudarían a preservar el mundo. Qué equivocada estaba…_

_Recuerdo perfectamente esa primera pregunta que me hizo Trunks. Me sacó de onda, aunque lo segundo que me dijo definitivamente me impactó… Esa afirmación tan segura, tan firme, tan… "verdad", marcaría un antes y un después en mi vida._

* * *

-¿Sabes algo de artes marciales? –Panty, que había estado en shock unas 4 horas, se sorprendió en demasía con esa pregunta hecha por el muchacho de pelos lilas.

-¿Y eso a qué viene? –fue lo que respondió con el ánimo alborotado.

-Se supone que desciendes de una importante familia real guerrera. Asumo que tus padres o abuelos te enseñaron algunas cosas.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Que supongo que alguien de tu familia te enseñó a pelear.

-No me refiero a eso. Sino a lo primero que dijiste.

-¿Tu descendencia? ¡¿No lo sabes? Pero si se supone que las historias pasan de generación en generación! –Panty estaba en shock, no tanto ya por el accidente o por el golpe sino porque se suponía que nadie más, fuera de la familia, podía conocer las patrañas que inventaron sus ancestros.

-¡Claro que lo sé idiota! –el pequeño namek retrocedió muerto de miedo.

-Puedes salir Mouchi. Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda –dijo el joven. El pequeño verde corrió fuera de la cabaña. Ella y el extraño quedaron solos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme un pelo engendro! No tienes idea de quien soy y de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Mi madre debe estar histérica buscándome y cuando se entere de mi secuestro te caerá toda la policía y cientos del ejército de la Red Pants encima, ¡¿oíste bien? –el chico cambió totalmente su semblante.

-Espero que lo segundo nunca suceda.

-No seas imbécil. Así será –dijo Panty apuntándole con el dedo directo al rostro. El secuestrador esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, perdido en una especie de melancolía.

-Se nota que eres de mi familia. Eres muy parecida a mi madre, pero eres terca como mi padre –Panty se quedó completamente en blanco, no sabía qué responder a esa revelación –Contéstame esta pregunta, ¿sabes o no sabes que en tus venas corre sangre saiyajin?

* * *

"_Saiyajin"… "saiyajin"… La palabra que había oído toda mi vida me la decía un completo extraño en un lugar desconocido hasta entonces. No sabía si correr o simplemente quedarme ahí. Ese pasado que había renegado me lo restregaban en la cara nuevamente, ese concepto… o mejor dicho, esa raza guerrera._

_Mi cara de asombro debió darle la respuesta. Después dijo que estaba completamente curada del accidente. Que en condiciones normales seguramente querría dormir pero con la curación de Mouchi no sería necesario. Lo único que pude contestarle fue un "¿por qué tú sabes…?" justo cuando él estaba en la puerta de la cabaña con intenciones de salir._

_Volvió a sentarse en la silla y me contó que su nombre era Trunks. ¡No podía creerlo! Dentro de todas las verborragias que me contaban todos los años, estaba la historia del chico que viajó al pasado a salvar la Tierra de otro de los tantos enemigos que siempre enfrentaban mis antepasados. Y ese no era otro que mi bisabuelo, pero uno que venía de un futuro alterno. Mi sorpresa fue tanta que le grité "¡¿bisabuelo?" con todo lo que dieron mis pulmones. Él sólo atinó a taparme la boca y a rogarme que nunca más hiciera eso. Lo anterior era por dos razones, nadie debía saber de la existencia de los saiyajin y segundo, Trunks en realidad no era mi bisabuelo. Él pertenecía a otra línea temporal y apenas bordeaba los 30 años, ni siquiera se había casado aún._

_Pero entonces me di cuenta de algo que no había meditado del todo, que asumo fue producto del accidente. Y es que este sujeto bien podía estarme engañando. Cualquier persona podría saber el nombre de quienes estuvieron a cargo de la Corporación Capsula desde su nacimiento. Él debía contarme todo desde ahora, y le dejé claro que no tenía por qué confiar en él._

_Me resumió el problema que enfrentaba este mundo, que pensara en cómo una sola organización podía manejar todo como monopolio. La competencia empresarial prácticamente no existía y los pequeños emprendedores siempre eran consumidos por las grandes corporaciones. Una de esas era la empresa de mi familia, pero la que usualmente tenía todo bajo su dominio eran los Red Pants. Y que eso se debía a algo mucho más grave… algo de lo que yo me enteraría a mi debido tiempo._

_Cuando dije que no podía confiar en él tenía razón. Creo que hasta el día de hoy no lo hago del todo. Trunks es demasiado enigmático, siempre dice que hay cosas que no nos puede decir o que "lo sabremos a nuestro debido tiempo"…_

_El tiempo. Otro de los aspectos que son claves en todo este estúpido juego macabro. Cuando dijo que venía del pasado pensé que era una imbecilidad como las que decía la abuela. Me preguntó si había oído hablar de Kame House. Le dije que sí. Me llevó fuera del pueblo y me presentó a Cádula, la majin que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Seguía incrédula en ese momento hasta el instante que vi su espada colgar de su chaqueta. Era tal y como lo decía la historia… la de mi familia._

_Llegamos a una nave muy extraña e iluminada que se encontraba estacionada detrás de varios árboles. Si no es porque ellos me guían jamás la hubiera encontrado. Un robot nos recibió y pidió coordenadas. "21 de octubre del año 761, 7:30 de la mañana, línea beta" dijo Trunks, y se dio vuelta para preguntar: "¿Sabes qué sucedió el 761?". Subí mis hombros, es decir, ¡¿cómo iba a saberlo? Una cosa es que me contaran las historias como si fueran de fantasía, y otra muy distinta que detallaran con todo y fechas, ¿pero qué era eso de 'beta'? Qué horror que hoy eso ya lo sepa. "Pues tendrás que aprender los años más importantes de ahora en adelante", dijo él. "Vamos al día exacto en que aterrizó el segundo saiyajin en la Tierra". ¿Era eso posible? "¿Has visto fotos de mi madre, digo… Bulma Brief, de esa época?". Claro que había visto fotos de la gran jefa de la Corporación Capsula, prácticamente estaba lleno de ellas en la oficina principal que manejaba uno de mis tíos, y en todas aparecía con un peinado distinto. "Pues la verás a ella, a Krillin y al maestro Roshi en Kame House". Sí me sonaban todos esos nombres, de hecho sí había visto fotografías de todos reunidos, la abuela aún las coleccionaba y le servían para decirme cómo eran cada uno de los protagonistas de las aventuras. Recordaba a un hombre de pelos parados que siempre vestía de naranja junto con otro más bajo y calvo. Sabía perfecto que esos eran Goku y Krillin. Los demás siempre los confundía, excepto a Roshi, que era aquel con barba, bigote y caparazón de tortuga en la espalda. Si Trunks decía la verdad, me enteraría de inmediato._

_Nos movimos por primera vez con Cádula y Trunks por una de las líneas temporales, la 'beta', la única a la que al parecer tienen acceso los del Ojo Oscuro. Llegamos a una pequeña isla con una casa justo en medio. Me bajé sola, nadie me siguió detrás. El lugar estaba completamente vacío… o eso pensaba. Avancé hacia la casa sin entender aún si era o no verdad lo que había dicho el joven bisabuelo. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando asomé mi cabeza por la ventana de la casa. Allí estaban, tres de los personajes que había visto en más de una foto, discutiendo algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero definitivamente esos eran los que había visto en varios retratos: Bulma Brief, Krillin y Muten Roshi._

* * *

-Ahora deberían aparecer los tres feos del Ojo Oscuro, debería ir a enfrentarme yo con ellos esta vez, ¿qué dices? –Panty acompañaba a Trunks en uno de los tantos viajes que hacía cuando recién reclutaba a otro miembro de la Patrulla del Tiempo. Siempre los llevaba a la misma fecha, al mismo lugar, al mismo instante. Era la única forma de demostrarle a sus nuevos guerreros que su historia era cierta. Porque era imposible que en ese año existieran esos personajes dentro de Kame House, y que al mismo tiempo aparecieran tres soldados del ejército que supuestamente comenzó a trabajar en la Tierra recién a eso del 985.

-Aún no estás preparada –dijo él sin vacilar –Te falta entrenar más. Sólo has ido a salvar al señor Goku y a detener el fuego del castillo de Ox Satán, esos son juegos de niños. Los necesito preparados porque debemos ir a otras misiones, mucho más difíciles.

-Eres mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros, no sé todavía para qué nos necesitas.

-No puedo hacer este trabajo solo. Además, son ustedes los que deben proteger esta época, yo sólo les estoy brindando las herramientas.

-Siempre dices lo mismo. ¿Por qué esta vez no los torturas y les preguntas a esos tipos qué demonios andan buscando?

-No puedo, no quiero interferir en esta línea de tiempo. Podría causar un caos y ocasionar dos portales con estos enemigos. Con uno ya es demasiado –gritó apretando los puños.

* * *

_No sé si mi madre esté feliz con mis decisiones. Sé que mi abuela sí, la visité hace algunas semanas. Pero a mamá no la veo hace meses y me ha costado mucho trabajo contactarme con ella. A cada momento siento que me están vigilando, o esperando el momento indicado para atacarme. Pero ahora sé cómo defenderme. Ahora la historia dejó de ser leyenda. Provengo de una raza guerrera, una que luchó por salvar el planeta e hizo que el mundo de hoy exista. Trunks dice que pueda que me sorprenda a ver al tatarabuelo por primera vez, me dice que él cambió mucho después que se quedó en la Tierra._

_Aún no sabemos qué planea el Ojo Oscuro. Sólo sabemos que interrumpen ciertas fechas exactas e intentan cambiar el mundo como lo conocemos, pero que sólo pueden moverse de forma lineal en el tiempo, a diferencia de la máquina de nosotros, que nos puede transportar por varias líneas paralelas ya existentes._

_Hace algunos meses supe algo mientras espiaba a Trunks, antes que partiera a uno de sus tantos viajes. Él está intentando cerrar varias líneas alternas, y al parecer quiere quedarse con sólo tres de ellas: la línea de donde él proviene, la nuestra y aquella donde el Ojo Oscuro trabaja. Ese Trunks… ¡Va! por eso no confío en él del todo. No nos dice lo que averigua, muchas cosas las mantiene en secreto._

_Pero ahora eso no importa, eso será parte de otra historia. Porque la que conté fue esta otra, la importante. Aquella donde tendremos la oportunidad de salvar nuestro propio tiempo, de derrotar a un enemigo, pero lo más importante, proteger a quienes nos dieron las grandiosas aventuras que he escuchado durante estos últimos 20 años._

**FIN(?)**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Notas finales: Mi inspiré en mi propio personaje que tengo en el juego Dragon Ball Online. La hice tan parecida a Bulma que de un momento a otro me pregunté cómo es que una chica tan linda había terminado en un grupo de guerreros locos.

Antes que alguien pregunte, juego en el server 2, generalmente en el cannel 5. No me llamo "Panty" xD, ese nombre lo usé sólo para el fic. En DBO soy simplemente "Bulnatt".

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
